


But What If Kittens?

by yanderekirklandchan



Series: International Fanworks Day 2018 [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, IFDShare, International Fanworks Day 2018, Kittens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanderekirklandchan/pseuds/yanderekirklandchan
Summary: Spock finds Jim's fascination with tiny, furry mammals highly illogical. Jim thinks he shouldn't knock it until he's tried it.





	But What If Kittens?

"'Beam me up, Scotty!' Sssshhhhwoooshh.  
'Captain, there's a 87.45% chance that the Klingons have tracked us out of orbit.'  
'We're being hailed, sir, should I put them through?'  
'Negative. Helm, get us out of here, warp 3.'  
Wwsshhhhchhooowww."

Spock shook his head incredulously as he watched his boyfriend make strange voices, apparently imitations of his crew, while using mewling kittens as puppets.

"C'mon Spock, stroke one, they're sho coooote!"  
Spock hesitated, this was highly illogical but it made Jim happy so...

Spock picked up a fuzzy blonde kitten which instantly curled up against him, purring loudly. His eyes widened, a strange feeling forming inside him.

(3 hours later)

Doctor McCoy walked into the room and stared before pulling out his camera.


End file.
